


he loves me not

by eidetic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Introspection, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic
Summary: Jaime had been but a boy then, a young squire ostensibly meant to deliver a message from Riverrun.





	he loves me not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).



By the time he arrived, Brynden Tully was already waiting at the foot of the drawbridge.

Jaime Lannister began his approach. He’d sworn an oath, and he planned to keep it. Robb Stark’s war was lost. No more blood need be shed here. Jaime would persuade the Blackfish to yield…somehow. As Honor’s hooves clattered against the planks, he recalled Lady Genna’s mocking words:

“How, with your tongue?”

Did his aunt know? Did she suspect?

Tully’s face was deeply lined and windburnt, his hair steel-grey. Nevertheless, he was still a handsome man. Jaime was glad he’d chosen to dress modestly, in leathers and a crimson cloak. He remembered how Tully had looked long ago, a great knight with enthralling tales of the War of the Ninepenny Kings. Ser Brynden. Yes, he’d been a great knight indeed, and resolutely, proudly unwed.

Jaime had been but a boy then, a young squire ostensibly meant to deliver a message from Riverrun. In reality, he was meant to acquaint himself with his future bride. Alas, shy Lysa Tully had not sparked any carnal interest in him. The Blackfish, though…

The Blackfish had rebuffed his clumsy advances at first. That had come as no surprise. But Jaime had been a beautiful little lion, golden and sincere, and eventually he’d yielded. They’d shared a bed for six straight nights, Brynden teaching Jaime what two men might do together for the pure pleasure of it.

Mostly, Jaime had used his hands, not his tongue. Their mouths had been too busy with kissing. He remembered how he’d straddled Brynden’s hips while Brynden had clutched his waist, how he’d stroked the lengths of their cocks together, his smaller erection pressed against Brynden’s larger one, until they’d both spilled their seed, shouting.

Now, he was short one hand. But he did still have a serviceable, working tongue, and he found that, even under the current circumstances, he wasn’t entirely adverse to the proposition of using it to achieve his ends. Those six nights had been sweet. Jaime knew he could be sweet to Brynden once more.

“Kingslayer,” said the Blackfish. That he would make that name the first word from his mouth spoke volumes. So did his dark expression.

 _He loves me not_.

A tongue would be needed to persuade, after all, just not in the manner which Jaime might have secretly hoped. And the one who would need to be persuaded wasn’t the Blackfish.

After this mummer’s show with Brynden was concluded, Jaime would speak with Edmure Tully.


End file.
